


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Fluff, Insecure Stephen Strange, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Why?, Yule Ball AU, cause i want suspense and im lazy, imma post the rest of the pairings when the final chapter is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: Christine and her friend Hope had bets going on who was going with who and who was going alone, which seemed harsh to Stephen.  Knowing himself, he knew he would probably go home for it. Maybe study for the Tournament.Wong however, had taken to venting to Stephen about how the dance was a method for distraction for the champions. He looked at Stephen when he said this, who was staring at something. "Are you distracted?""No." Stephen replied when he started paying attention.So basically, Stephen is interested, Tony is interested and everyone is adorable and will end up happy (cause thats what we need. Unless its your Notp)





	1. Take Me Out Tonight

The Yule Ball was the talk of the school. There was less talk about the Triwizard Tournament then the ball.

It was all Christine and Wong were talking about. After Ms. Hill had informed the 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years, the girls couldn't hold in their excitement for the lives of them.

Christine and her friend Hope had bets going on who was going with who and who was going alone, which seemed harsh to Stephen. Knowing himself, he knew he would probably go home for it. Maybe study for the Tournament.

Wong however, had taken to venting to Stephen about how the dance was a method for distraction for the champions. He looked at Stephen when he said this, who was staring at something. "Are you distracted?"

"No." Stephen replied when he started paying attention.

Wong rolled his eyes, going back to his book while Stephen tried to regain his concentration.

Christine came into the library, eyes gleaming, cheeks and nose a pink, Hope and Scott trailing behind her. She shook her hair of snow, sitting at the same table as the two, Hope and Scott pulling up chairs.

"Guess who just got asked to the dance!" She whispered louder than her normal voice.

Stephen honestly couldn't care less. But he could indulge his friend.

"Who?"

“Gamora! But you won’t believe who asked her.

Now Stephen is interested.

“Who asked her?”

“Peter Quill.” Scott and Hope say at the same time. Scott is beaming and Hope is rolling her eyes.

"Peter asked Gamora? Slytherin badass?" He asks. Wong is surprised too it seems, he looks up, looking stunned.

Christine nods excitedly. You would have thought she got asked to the dance with the how excited she is.

“What did she say?”

“She said yes!”

"No way. She said yes? To Peter?" Wong asks, returning to his book. Hope leans forward. "That's what I said!"

"I think its cute.” Christine pouts.

"You’re just investing yourself in everyone elses dates cause the person you like won’t ask youuuuu. " Scott sings.

Christine looks worried momentarily. Then she snaps back with a "Scott, you're not even going with anyone, what do you know?"

Scott scoffs. "I actually am going with someone."

Stephens eyes widen, then he realizes shouldn't really surprised Scott got asked, but he kind of is. He is an attractive person, with wavy brown hair and expressive eyes. Stephen might have considered asking him to go if he wasn't so irritating at times. Plus, he's not even sure if Scott is gay. He might be, but Stephen isn't making any assumptions.

He returns his attention to his book when they start talking clothes. Wong is beyond them already, still reading.

"Stephen, " Hope asks, drawing his attention. "Who are you going with?"

Stephen shrugs. "No one."

"Who do you want to go with?" Scott asks.

Tony Stark his stupid mind supplies.

"No one." He says and returns to his book.

Stephen Strange sadly has found himself interested in Tony Stark, pureblood billionaire, playboy, with a reputation like the one Stephen was proud to leave behind. He didn't like the way Tony always catches his eye when he walks in a room. He doesn't like the way his stomach flips when Tony looks at him. He doesn't like liking Tony so much.

\-------  
"The other two champions are participating in the Ball. It's mandatory. You can't go home." Ms. Hill tells him one day after Transfiguration, rejecting his request.

He frowns a bit. "I don't have a date."

"Well get one." Ms. Hill firmly tells him. "Don't make me pair you up with someone. The champions have to go to. They're the ones having the first dance."

\--------

Bruce comes into breakfast, giddy and flushed, the same gleam in his eyes, and Stephen doesn't have to ask to know what's happened. The Ravenclaw sits across from Stephen and him and Helen Cho lean towards each other, talking eagerly.

Thor saunters in proudly after, meeting Bruce's eye with a sly wink and sitting with Valkyrie and Loki. The Asgardian champion seems very proud of himself, and reclines in his seat while his fellows cheer and clap his back.

Of course he already has a date. So does the Wakandian champion, T'Challa, who asked his girlfriend, Nakia. He's the only champion without a date, now. He hopes Tony doesn't have one. He risks a glance towards the Gryffindor. He's sitting with Pepper, Steve, Peter Quill and Carol.

The group is staring at him, rather intensely. Stephens heart starts pounding and he raises an eyebrow. Tony ducks away, blushing, while Peter smirks at him and Pepper smiles. Carol rolls her eyes and turns back. And Steve just stares at him.

\------

It's the last Hogsmeade visit before the ball, which happens in six days. Christine insists on Stephen buying dress robes for the event while Wong trails behind them, still stuck in the same book. Her and Hope wave at the two from a table with Ava.

The table is next to a booth with Dave, Kurt, Luis and Scott sitting, the group hunched over a collection of chains. Stephen doesn't even want to know at this rate. That group is always getting up to something.

They order butterbeers all around. They enter a conversation about- guess what- the ball.

"I hear Fury is going to create a dome so we can have it outside."

"I want the X-Force to play there!"

"No way, X-Men are better."

"X-Force has Deadpool."

"X-Men has Wolverine."

Wong is actually indulging in the conversation for once, arguing with Hope about if the Professors should be able to participate.

Stephen's attention, however, is caught by Tony and Pepper who are sitting in a booth, sitting… rather close. And Stephen shouldn't be jealous. The two are the closest of friends.

So why is Stephen jealous?

Christine pokes him when he realizes he's been glaring. "You okay?"

Stephen is hopeless to just nod and try not to wince at Tony's slightly crooked smile, perfect and shining, directed at Pepper.

It should be you.

  
Stephen gets up to refill his mug. The Three Broomsticks is busy and crowded, due to it being full with a bunch of Hogwarts students. The bartender looks completely done, shuffling along the bar, no shits given. Stephen likes her.

He requests a refill, and Tony comes up, next to him, pressed up Stephens arm, as the bar is so crowded. Stephen tries to stare straight (whywhywhywhyme?) and not into the big brown eyes.

"One for me too! Thanks." He smiles exragrantly.

Tony nudges Stephen. "Hey Dr. Strange."

Stephen allows himself to smile at the ridiculous nickname. "Iron boy. Will you ever drop the nickname?"

"Will you ever drop mine?" Tony asks cheekily.

Stephen pretends to think about it. "Hmmm...nah, I'm good." Tony shrugs, playfully. "So am I then."

"Honestly, the doctor thing was a phase." Stephen mumbles. Somehow Tony still hears.

"You would make a good doctor though. Not quite a healer, not quite a doctor. You'd be- Strange." Tony says.

Stephen chuckles, and shakes his head. "That was bad Ironboy. Really bad." Tony fake-pouts, sticking out his lower lip. "Made you laugh though."

"At you."

Tony shakes his head. Christine yells across the room, "Please Stephen!! One?" Stephen flips her off but still asks the bartender.

"Good thinking. Christine is not an ideal enemy." Tony says, waving at her. She waves back. 

"She's making me go dress robe shopping with her today." Stephen said, trying to steer the conversation to the ball.

Tony gives Stephen a considering look. "You would look great in dress robes."

Stephen's heart accelerates. "So would you." He responds, quickly.

Tony beams at him, reaching out for his mug. "Who's the lucky girl you're taking?" Stephen takes his own, waiting for Christine's.

"Oh. I'm not going with anyone."

Tony looks startled. "You're a champion. I'm sure there's loads of people who would want to go with you! Lining up and-" Stephen shakes his head.

"Well, a few people asked me, but I wasn't interested." He replied, grasping his mug handle and taking a drink. Tony watches him, and tsks.

"Picky, picky. Better get a move on, or all the good ones will be taken." He says, smiles at him, and sways back to his table. Stephen tries not to watch him, but he swears his eyes have a mind of their own. "Tony!" He yells. Tony turns. "Who are you going with?"

Tony shrugs. "No one yet." Then he turns back around.

Stephen watches him make his way back to Pepper and mentally recaps the entire conversation. He makes his way back to the table, a little smile lingering on his face. 


	2. Where Theres Music and People

There are three days left until the dance is here. Wong seems to think his whole situation is hilarious when Stephen tells him that he can't go home.

"Now you have to find a date," Wong says smugly. They're in their dorm, before lunch. Stephen is trying to find his textbook for Professor Coulson's class, going through his truck and bag hurriedly. Wong is in the doorway, waiting.

"Or maybe I'll just go alone." Stephen snaps back. "There are three days left. No one 'good' is going to be left."

Wong rolls his eyes. "What about Bruce? He's nice."

"Going with Thor."

"Clint?"

"Going with Natasha."

"Pepper?"

"I barely even know Pepper, and she's going with James Rhodes.”

“What about Tony Stark? I don’t think he’s going with anyone.”

Stephen had prepared himself for Wong asking and shot off in return, “What about you? Who are you going with?”

“No offense, you’re not my type,” Wong replied, moving aside so Bruce and Everett Ross could get into the dorm. Bruce dropped off his bag and they cast a weird look at Stephen, who was sitting with his legs under the beg, moving them around, trying to find the 30-pound textbook anywhere. “Coulson keeps our textbooks. In the class. Like the classroom. In case you were wondering.” Bruce says, smiling at him.

Strange stands up and dusts his pants. “Thanks.”

Bruce nods and he and Everett leave, Everett giving him a “No shit Sherlock” look.

“You’ve been focusing too much on the dance Stephen. Have you tried to figure out the challenge?” Wong asks.

Stephen and him leave the dorm, walking to the Great Hall. “Well, I’ve deciphered most of the riddle. I’m trying to figure out what the last line means. ‘The eye with twelve marks defines nothing at all’. I don’t even… know.” Wong looks bemused. Stephen adds, “I’ll figure it out though.”

“You have to Stephen. I have to go home for Christmas. There was- well. You know with the rumors and everything. My parents wanted me to be with them. They don’t trust Fury.”

Stephen understands, and feels jealous that Wong's home wants him to be with them, and fears for his safety. His parents honestly didn’t care. They thought Stephen was cursed when he started showing early signs of magic. When he got his letter, they were stunned. They would never admit it, but Stephen knew they were scared of him. Things had changed in his old house. Hogwarts was his home now. And he was growing to understand there was nothing wrong with that.  
\----------------

Christine sits next to him in the study hall on Thursday. She slips a note to him.

_Do you have a date to the dance?_

_No._

_Is there anyone you want to go with?_

_Not really._

_What does that mean?_

_Nothing, I wanted to go with someone but they aren’t interested._

_I’m sorry Stephen_

_Are you going with anyone?_

Christine stiffens as the teacher passes, and hides it under her sleeve. She pulls it out when they pass and scrawls in her delicate handwriting

 _No._ _Look, the person I like has a date. Kind of like you. We should just go together, make things easier._

  
“Are you serious?” Stephen hisses. The student across the table glares and Stephen smiles apologetically.

“Yes!” There are only a few days left. And you have to find a date, Stephen. And… there's no way they would want to go with me anyways. We should go as friends.” Christine whispers.

Stephen casts a look at Tony, whos flicking paper with Nebula.

Absolutely and wholly unaware.

“Alright. I’ll go to the ball with you.”  
\---------  
Christine makes her way down the stairs, breathing in and out. This will be fine. You will be fine. They might not even notice you. Of course, that would be a pity with all the work that was put into her outfit. Her dress is maroon and gold, with delicate patterns, and black heels. Her dorm mate Sharon had done her hair, in a high bun with light curls surrounding her face.

Stephen is standing outside of the house opening. He looks handsome, and Christine acknowledges and appreciates the fact that their robes don’t clash. He’s wearing a dark blue and gold dress robe set, with black shoes and his hair is gelled back. They might look like an actual couple.

Stephen smiles when he sees her, but he still looks downcast. “You look beautiful Christine.”

“So do you.” She replies, smiling as well, and they walk to the hall and line up with the other champions. T’Challa and Nakia look amazing, with matching clothes from their cultures. Thor and Bruce are holding hands, whispering to each other. They look adorable. Should she take Stephens hand? She looks at him (they’re finally the same height) and he's looking around, craning his neck.

“Stephen.” She notions to their hands and he takes hers.

The dance is awkward. Stephen is looking around a lot, but they move elegantly together. He only steps on her foot once, which is a total win. They are farther apart than the other couples, Thor and Bruce pretty much one human. They’re cute.

When the other couples flood the dance floor Stephen visibly relaxes. Christine doesn’t when she realizes she might see her. “Let's go sit down.” She whispers, and Stephen shrugs and they go sit at an empty table.

“Christine.”

Christine looks at Hopes confident, pretty smile and extended arm.

“Do you want to dance?”

Christine smiles back and looks at Stephen. He motions for her to go, and she takes her hand.

Stephen watches Christine and Hope dance together with envy. He’s standing alone, feeling somewhat- embarrassed. He didn’t have the courage to ask the one true person he liked out. Everyone ended up with who they wanted to be with. Scott is dancing with Sam Wilson, Gamora and Peter Quill are whispering together as they sway. Even Carol Danvers is smiling as she and Maria dance together. Nakia and T'Challa are talking with Everett, the group swaying to the music. 

“Damn, I was right about the dress robes!”

Stephen turns around so fast, he feels dizzy for a moment. Tony is standing there and beams at Stephen.

“I, um. So was I.” Stephen rushes. Tonys robes are simple and black like he’s trying to downplay his attractiveness. It doesn’t work. He looks great.

“Your date ditch you like mine did?” Tony asks, rocking on his heels.

“Not really. I’m happy for them. Who was your date?” Stephen asks.

“I was third-wheeling for Pepper and Rhodey. Really felt like we had something special.”

“We should’ve gone together,” Stephen confesses. Tonys' eyebrows shoot up. “I wanted to go with you.”

“Good. Because-” Tony stops when Bruce comes up to the two and he and Tony launch into this quiet conversation while Stephen waits and smiles at Thor politely. It's a bit awkward between the two, considering how they’re competing in a tournament destined for glory.

Bruce has a really happy look on his face when he says, “You guys make an adorable couple.” Thor nods along.

“Yes, I agree!”

Neither of them denies it.

“I was saying um because I also-”

  
Tony stops cause he's seen Steve Rogers. He's coming over to the two. And Stephen can feel Tony soften.

He gets a really sad smile on his face. "Hey, Steve."

Stephen knows Steve went to the ball with James Barnes, his no longer ex, or they might still be exes, just going to the ball together, Stephen doesn't know anymore. But he's not with him right now. And it's a kind of a shock to see him. He had really fallen away.

"Long time no see," Stephen says.

"Hey, Stephen," he says, face tight. Stephen knows how it must look, him here with Tony in the corner of the dance floor. They must look like dates. And they might be, he isn't sure. Part of him wants to say yes, they are dates, and a part of him wants to see what it looks like if he doesn't say anything about them being dates.

He doesn't say anything although.

"You… you look good." Tony says to him, hesitantly. Stephen hates that it's true. Steve has always been an all-around charming guy. They were really beautiful together. Even now, because Stephen can see how hurt Steve is without him.

Well, tough though. Right?

"So," he says, sounding uncomfortable, shoving his larger hands in his pockets. "This is nice."

Tony just nods, still staring at him.

Steve looks at Stephen, but doesn't say anything.

"Wheres James?" Stephen asks. Everyone frowns at him for asking this.

"Getting drinks," Steve says, looking around as if to look for him. "I think. Listen, Tony-"

"Steve-"

"I just wanted to-"

"I can't do this Steve. I don't want to." Tony empathizes.

"I just want to talk to you sometime," he gets out. "No pressure. I just...I just miss you."

Tony bites his lower lip. "Steve…"

Steve smiles sadly. "Just think about it." He says and shuffles away slowly. It all happened so fast, Stephens still trying to figure out what had really happened.

Tony sighs. "Poor guy."

"I guess so," Stephen says, a little bit too hard.

"For someone, I've never dated," he says, rising. "you feel entitled to way too much jealousy." Stephen has to rush to him, he's heading to the drink table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is a blessing, just like the people who gave my story a chance


	3. And they're young and alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter guys. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> lil bit of blood so tw... i'll mark it down if you guys wanna skip that part.

"I'm sorry." Stephen apologizes rather quickly. 

"It's okay," Tony says, leaning against Stephen, as the band launches into a slower song, which everyone sways to. "It was pretty nice, having everyone thinking you were my date." 

"Yeah," Stephen says. "I liked it." He mentally curses himself. _I liked it? Dear god._

Tony smiles at him and leads him to the dance floor, and wraps his hands around his neck. Stephen's hands find his waist. 

"So why we just make it official?" He asks. They're leaning close to each other. 

Stephen gives a light laugh. "You like me?" He asks him. 

Tony rolls his eyes. "No shit. You're hot and can keep up with me. Plus, you're super smart. And good at Quidditch." 

"Sounds like you have a type." Stephen murmurs. Tony shivers and pulls away, not looking very amused at all. 

"Really?" 

Stephen just smiles down at him. "I'm kidding." 

Tony smiles up at him and buries his head in Stephen's neck. Stephen closes his eyes, basking in the glory of having Tony Stark in his arms. He's warm, his hair tickles Stephen's cheek, and his hair also is soft and smells good. 

"I never would have thought you would have liked me." Tony whispers. 

'Likewise." Stephen responds. 

The band (it was X-Force) carries on the slow song for a few more glorious minutes before it launches into a more lively song. But Tony doesn’t tear away, if anything nestling further in Stephen's arms and there is no way he’s objecting. They sway in each other's arms for what seems like forever, in the midst of the jumping teenagers. 

Eventually, they pull away but Stephen won't forget it. His happiest memory from the Triwizard Tournament. Maybe his happiest from the entire year. The time after the ball is some of his most treasured memories. Him and Tony sitting under a snow-covered tree, in silence sometimes, just basking in each other's company, and sometimes talking adamantly. They sneak out after curfew to clasp sweaty hands and kiss in the coldness outside, pink noses and tongues. They laugh in the library with their friends, hushing each other but never stopping the consistent, light chatter. They become familiar in a glorious and carnal way, hands and mouths exploring, heat surrounding them both, the beautiful sounds of their combined sighs and moans. Tony smells fresh and new to Stephen, like the scent that comes post-shower or from snow covering everything. Stephen soon comes to associate Tony with winter. Never the coldness, but always the warm feeling from the inside. 

But the next task looms over Stephen as it approaches. 

He somehow, somehow ends up winning the Tournament.

**(TW FOR MINOR BLOOD AND VIOLENCE)**

The last thing he remembers is Thor is gasping next to him, bloody, dirty, blood streaking down his right eye and staining the pure snow. Stephen can't feel his hands, he doesn't even look at the matted mess. The trophy falls in front of his feet. T'Challa weeps, nursing the fake body of his sister that fooled him, always shifting form for all of them. 

**(end)**

The tournament was cruel, and Stephen suffered the consequences of glory. His hands tremble when he comes to in the school's medical wing. Tony is asleep on the chair next to him. Stephen feels himself going back under, but he musters the strength to cough. Tony jerks up and the last thing Tony sees is the brown eyes looking at him relieved. 

He graduates. They graduate. They're alive. Tony promises him they'll be together, and Stephen feels alright because Tony is the only one rooting Stephen down. His fingers are scarred and unsteady, Thor will never have his eye back, and T'Challa has never mentally recovered. They bond somehow over their scars. Shared trauma. The school was using them for their own entertainment, resulting in this. He never really uses the money. After it was confirmed he would never get treatment for his hands, it seemed useless to him.

Him and Tony buy a house on a hill. Stephen studies a lot, he's looking for answers. He wants to hold Tony like he did those magical winter nights. Like he did during the ball. Tony pleads, promises that it doesn't matter, just come to bed. Just come eat, come see who came overcome on a walk with me. Stephen just can't bring himself to do it. Its during that time that he can see the coldness in Tony. The clenched jaw, the furrowed eyebrows, the resentment he has when he looks at the books. When he asks Tony about it he whispers sadly, “None of it matters to me. I love you, Stephen.” Stephen replies, “You shouldn’t.” Tony doesn’t respond, just looks away, disappointed. “You love them more than me.” 

Wong comes with answers one night. 

He's trembling. It's raining. Tony conjures a fire and warm tea and coffee, and Wong tells them about a sacred temple, a temple where he learned how to do wonderful magic, and how to find inner peace. The inner peace that brings you to your full potential. He looks imploringly at Stephen when he tells him. A downward glance to his hands is all it takes. 

Tony is skeptical but Stephen is desperate. They fight, but Stephen's mind is set. Why can't Tony see this is both of them? 

He leaves during the night. Tony is still sleeping in their bed, it hurts to go behind his back. He leaves a note. He promises he'll come back and their love will be strengthened over distance and time, no matter how straining it is. And he says he’s sorry. 

He dreams about Tony every night. 

The Ancient one initially refuses to help him. He's cocky and ignorant, arrogantly confident and his head is big enough. When she sees his hands and learns about why, however, she starts to see something different. 

The training is nothing like it was at Hogwarts. Wands are prohibited. It must come from you. It must come from yourself. Stephen's hands tremble and he misses Tony. 

The thought of Tony spurs him on. He wakes early and goes through the library, borrowing every book he can. 

_I’ll go home._

He practices after hours on his own, using the techniques he’s read about, experimenting. 

_Tony will be waiting._

The Ancient One sees a change. He’s motivated. He’s active, he’s strong, he’s seeing himself. 

What happened at Hogwarts all those years ago does not define who his now. It shapes him, it’s a part of him, but he decides who he gets to be. He decides his actions. 

One night, he knocks on the eerily familiar door. 

Tony opens it, still as gorgeous and amazing he was all the years ago, breathes out _oh my god_ and punches Stephen in the face. 

Stephen deserves that, he supposes. 

Tony pulls him back in for a kiss. And despite the bruise, Stephen feels refreshed, like Tony is his charger. Stephen holds his waist surely, Tony’s fingers rub the hair on the nape of his neck, Stephen sighs contentedly and can feel something wet finding its way in between their reunion. He breaks away.

Tony is crying.

“Tony…” Stephen says, voice breaking. He cups his cheek. 

Tony sobs, leaning into the contact. “You jackass,” he cries. “You left. You left me. I loved you.” 

“I love you,” Stephen tells him, trying not to cry. “Look, Tony. My hands are stable now.” 

Tony lets out a wet chuckle. “I never cared about that Stephen. All I’ve ever wanted was your love. I never cared about how it came. I know you cared so much about your hands. But it never mattered to me. As long as you were you and I was me and you loved me-” 

“I do Tony,” Stephen sobs. “I always will.” 

“-then I knew were going to be okay.” Tony finishes and reels him back in. Tony reconnects their mouths slowly, tilting his head. Stephen feels something cold on his neck, and then his hands and breaks away again. It’s snowing and they look at each other and both laugh. 

“Would you like to dance?” Stephen asks and Tony steps out, arms looping around each other in a familiar fashion. 

“Of course I would.” 

Look, Stephen could tell you everything that happened after. He could tell you how Tony magicked a recorder to play the song they both hummed to. He could tell you how they cuddled together in front of a fire after, just talking with each other. He could tell you that's how they fell asleep. He could tell you about meeting baby Peter, who Tony watches on Sundays. He could tell you what happens after. 

But all he’ll say as the story fades to dark, is all he's seen since that day is light, and he wouldn't have it other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone! Tell me what you think!


End file.
